Project Summary/Abstract ?TR&D 1 Users of the NCXT demand and deserve to get the best possible soft x-ray tomographic reconstructions of their specimens. Meeting this expectation relies on XM-2 ? the NCXT developed soft x-ray microscope - producing the highest fidelity 2-D images of the specimen. The goal of this TR&D project is to improve XM-2 to enhance imaging fidelity, and increase specimen throughput. We will also develop new approaches to specimen preparation to allow imaging of rare and/or dynamic events. Finally, we will build instruments for cryo- preserving specimens in a User's home laboratory. This will allow Users to collect and preserve specimens from cells grown in a familiar, calibrated environment, or from time-sensitive sources, such as biological material harvested from clinics and patient populations.